


We Need More Paper Towels

by EmberCelica



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, i couldnt think of a better title so there, literally everything goes wrong, rtsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCelica/pseuds/EmberCelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the RTsecretsanta. Prompt was: Achievement Hunter tries to film a lets play, but every single thing that could possibly go wrong does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need More Paper Towels

**Author's Note:**

> Second thing for thefestiveletterzed.

“Goddammit guys, I’ve told you not to leave the mics tangled!”

  
“Not our fault Jack,” Michael responded, leaning back on his chair. “Gavin did it.”

  
“Like hell I did!” Gavin sipped his red bull and spun in his chair, waiting for the finished edited lets play to render.

  
“Well it’s gonna be while before we can start recording,” Jack sat down in his chair, holding the tangled mics. He began fiddling with them as Gavin perked up.

  
“I can’t wait ‘til we can play the game!” Gavin spun around, excited. The back of his chair bumped into Ray, who entered the Achievement Hunter Office. He smiled and shoved Gavin into his desk.

Gavin squawked. “Oh! X-Ray!”

  
“Sorry Vav,” Ray turned his monitor on and frowned at the screen.

  
“What’s wrong Ray?” Michael asked.

  
“Screen’s a bit off,” Ray replied, reaching to adjust the screen. “Probably the battery or something.”

  
“Are you guys fucking ready to film this lets play?” Geoff strolled into the room, Ryan trailing behind him. Gavin gave a cheerful yell and raised both arms straight in the air.

  
“I fucking am!” He straightened up on his seat and began spinning around faster, knocking some stuff on his desk as the back slid back.

  
“Gavin I swear to god if you break your computer,” Michael sighed, grabbing the arm of Gavin’s chair and brought it to a halt. Gavin grinned and cooed at Michael, complimenting his boy.

  
“I could use some help with these wires,” Jack complained, having just separated one mic from the mess. He now faced the puzzle of the remaining five mics. Michael and Ryan came over to his desk and grabbed the cords, all three trying to fix it at once while attempting not to get their limbs tangled.

  
“See Jack, that wasn’t that hard!” Michael said, walking back to his desk. He placed the mic on the desk and plugged it into his computer. “Little baby over here complaining about cords and stuff. You know who cries about cords?”

  
“Babies!” Geoff shouted, sitting down. His leg bumped against the half-full bottle of Jägermeister under his desk. He set up the capture program and plugged in his mic. “Alright, Ray is going to be the host server.”

  
“Got it.”

  
“Alright, are we capturing?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Yep.”

  
“Capturing.”

  
“Yes!” Gavin yelled into the mic. “Awesome lets play commencing in three two one!”

  
\---

  
“Holy shit!”

  
“Jacktoyourlefttoyourlefttoyourleft!”

  
“RYAN YOU FUCK!”

  
“Wow the graphics are real as dicks,” Geoff took a moment to marvel at the beautiful scenery around him. His character was stood upon the roof of a chapel picking off enemies with a sniper rifle.

  
“Woah they have roses in this game? Fucking sweet,” Ray’s character walked over to the botanical garden behind the nuclear plant. “Aw, I can’t pick them up.”

  
“Ray, do you feel you have a higher chance of winning now that you have acquired roses?”

  
“Well, to answer your question Michael I would have to say OH FUCK WHAT THE FUCK?” Ray shouted as his screen went black and his computer shut off. The others quickly followed his shout as their screens read HOST SERVER LOST.

  
“What happened?” Ryan asked.

  
“My computer shut off,” Ray answered, taking off his headphones.

 

“Why did it do that?” Gavin pulled his headphones down around his neck, rubbing his eyes.

  
“I don’t even know,” Ray reached behind the monitor and pressed the power button. The screen lit up and hummed as the start-up screen loaded. “Goddammit, my footage’s gone.”

  
“Do we start over?”

  
“No, we’ll start the level over again. Lindsay will edit it or something.” Geoff replied. “Should we set—someone else be the host?”

  
“I’ll be the server,” Ryan answered.

  
A few minutes later Ray tested his capture. “One two three, one two three. Capturing now part dos. Hopefully my computer won’t fuck my mouth this time.”

  
“Let’s restart,” Michael was dropped into the game and immediately acquired an Aston Martin, which he then used to run over Gavin. “Hi boi!”

\---  
Thirty minutes later and they were back to shouting and talking and strategizing together and against each other. During one part Jack had managed an impossible kill, shooting Gavin and Ray while riding motorbike jumping over a highway. He was almost nipped by the mutant venus fly traps that overrun the highway.

  
“Oh, Jack’s planning something.” Ryan said in to the mic, eyes on Jack’s screen. Gavin turned behind him to Caleb on his screen and stopped, eyes on the tv screen.

  
“Geoff, Geoff,” Gavin called. “Look at the audacity lines.”

  
Geoff looked up from his screen and swore angrily. “Fucking dicks.” He slapped his controller down and stood up. “Shit on my dick.”

  
“What’s happening?” Ray asked, running over a group of pedestrians.

  
“Have we not been recording?” Gavin groaned, laying his head on the desk.

  
It is not ten minutes after that that Geoff kicks over the bottle of Jägermeister under his desk. The bottle spills all over the floor under Geoff and soaks the wires coiled behind the desk.

  
“Oh dicks!” Geoff shoves himself away from his desk, jumping up on his feet. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I need paper towels!”

  
“That doesn’t look good.” Ryan commented, peering over his Game Case to see. He leaned a bit too far and pushed his Game Case off the make shift desk, where it tumbled to the floor and closed shut, turning the game off. More shouts were about as they were kicked off the server again, now with soaked and possibly life threatening wires to deal with.

  
“Michael, Michael,” Gavin whispered as Geoff ran to get towels.

  
“What, Gavin?”

  
“You know who spills drinks?”

  
“Michael say it and you’re fired!” Geoff hurryingly walked back into the room, making sure to shove Gavin into his desk.

  
Michael, loyal to Geoff, stayed quiet.

 ----

Twenty minutes later, all the lights flickered and all the computers shut off.

“FUCK!”

  
Work comes to a halt at the RT Office when the electricity stops.

  
Groans were heard all over Rooster Teeth Productions, especially around the AH office.

\---

  
“I can’t take it anymore, we have three more let’s plays planned today, videos to edit and I lost all my booze. Fuck this game, fuck my life, we’re done here.” Geoff threw himself back into his chair, damp napkins collected on his desk.

  
“Thank Christ. I think this game might be haunted.”

  
“Or designed on an ancient burial ground. Or--What did you call the people before you?”

  
“Precurors?”

  
“Indians! It’s Indians.”

  
“It’s Native Americans, Gavin.”

  
“Let’s give up!”


End file.
